Because I love you
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Claude and William have been secretly dating for years. No one knows the two are together and they want to keep it that way. Follows the storyline of Kuroshitsuji II with a little bits of twists. (Told in a series of one shots with no order)
1. Chapter 1

They laid in bed. The sheets stained with blood and sweat. Glasses off to the side, hair mussed, cheeks flushed, bodies relaxed. The smaller drawing shapes on the tallers abdomen.

Claude chuckled softly breaking the quietness of the room.

"And what is so amusing Faustus?"

He sat up more reaching over the shorter male to get his glasses. "I was just thinking how you seem to find my kind so vile and disgusting yet here we are sharing a bed."

A slender hand grabbed his wrist pulling him back down.

"No one said you could move," the younger purred easily grabbing his other wrist holding them above his head as he straddled him.

Claude let his glasses drop back onto the nightstand and he looked up at the shorter male with golden eyes. "And who is going to stop me?" Claude replied.

"Do you need to be taught another lesson Faustus?"

Claude ran his tongue across his lips. "Perhaps I do..."

The shorter of the two chuckled and let him go the sheets rustling around them as he got up and wrapped one around his waist. He swiped his glasses off the counter and put them on pushing them up the bridge of his nose.**  
**

"It seems fitting that you would want punishment so willingly...seeing as you are a demon."

Claude chuckled and came up behind the shorter man pressing a kiss to his shoulder bone. "Is that such a bad thing...William?"

The shorter turned to face him. "Perhaps it isn't."

Claude smiled and turned away letting the sheet fall from his hips as he walked to the bathroom. William shook his head and began picking up the discarded clothing. He straightened as Claude walked out dressed and pushing his hair back.

"You'll be late for work if you don't start getting ready," Claude pointed out taking the dirty sheets from him.

William pushed his glasses up and nodded. "And who's fault would that be if I was?"

Claude merely smiled and set the dirty sheets in the laundry room. "As I recall, you came to the manor to see me."

He changed into his clothes his lips quirking into a small smile and picked up his scythe off the floor and wiped off the blood.

Claude smoothed his hair back and fixed his gloves. "Will I see you later?" He asked glancing st him.

"Most likely not," William answered picking up his book.

Claude nodded silently and turned to leave. William cleared his throat and the demon turned back beinf grabbed by the tie a second later and pulled into a soft kiss.

Claude pulled back as William fixed his glasses. "What was that for?" He asked the reaper.

William headed for the door pausing a moment before saying. "Because I love you."

Claude smiled to himself watching the man leave and bringing a hand to his lips.

* * *

WIlliam walked into the cottage. He was tired, irritable, and was in need lf a bath, preferably alone. However walking inside he paused.

A few candles were lit, food left on the counter for him with a golden fork. His favorite dish he noted.

Setting his scythe by the door and picking up the plate as he walked to the living room he once again paused.

Claude lay asleep on the couch. A book resting on his chest, glasses askew, long legs bent over the armrest. He smiled to himself and set the plate down on the table.

"Claude..."

The demon blinked shifting on the couch the bruise on his cheek a faint purple on his cheek making William frown.

"What happened?"

Claude brought a hand to his cheek. "His highness deemed me his new punching bag," he answered chuckling.

William frowned more. "I do not see why you insist on working for him."

Claude sat up running a hand through his hair. "A soul is a soul."

"You look exhausted," William sighed. "Go to bed."

Claude stood up setting the book on the table. "Are you coming?"

William shook his head. "Not yet, you go on."

Claude nodded and headed to the bedroom shutting the door behind him. He could hear William moving around in the living room. He was in bed asleep by ths time William came to bed. William turned to lay on his side looking at Claude.

"Why?"

Claude rolled over still mostly asleep as he faced William and yawned. "Because I love you..."


	2. Note

A/N

To those who I have read Because I love you, thank you for the reviews :) I'll try to have another chapter soon but I'm lacking in the idea department so bear with me please

-FaustusianSutcliff


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: To those who read and liked the first chapter, I give you the second tada *confetti* I'm glad you guys like it.

To the Reviewers:

Vidgealz C Valvatore : Lol thanks I'm glad you liked it :)

VictoriaLovesSmut: Yes there will. I'm thinking next chapter or so lol. But I need to think of a good reason

HoneyBadgerGal: Thanks, it always makes me smile to get reviews like this. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Disclaimer: As usual i do not own the characters *sadness*

* * *

Claude watched with an almost bored expression as Alois once again took out abuse against Hannah. He felt for the poor girl, he really did, but he could not show that in front of the blond brat. He sighed inwardly and moved with such speed a look of shock filtered against Alois face when Claude held his wrist back to keep him from striking the maid again.

"I believe she has learned her lesson your highness," he spoke.

He looked towards Hannah. "Go clean yourself up."

Hannah stood with out a word and hurried out of the room the door clicking shut behind her.

Claude blinked stunned when a hand connected with his other cheek and looked down at Alois. "You're highness?"

"I wasn't finished," Alois replied breaking Claude's grip. "You've grown soft Claude...I don't like it."

Claude raised an eyebrow. "Soft your-"

Alois slapped him again. Harder this time. The sound vibrating across the room. Claude heads nearly whipped to the side a hand print against pale flesh. Claude blinked and regained him composure breathing deeply.

"Did I say you could speak?" Alois snapped.

The child was upset now.

**'How dare we let it hit us'**

Claude closed his eyes, his demon side growling in the back of his mind. He kept his hands open flat. Any sign of reaction would only fuel this more.

Another slap followed. Nails this time. He twitched. Alois smirked.

"Is that all your highness?" Claude asked.

Alois grabbed him by the shoulders and his knee connected with the demon's ribs until their there was an audible cracking noise. Claude coughed and blood dribbled down his chin.

"Now it is," Alois answered. "Leave. Have Hannah help me the rest of the day. I do not want to see your face."

Claude bowed. "Of course your highness."

**'Don't leave. Teach the brat a lesson.'**

_**Shut up.**_

Claude went to his office and paused before opening the door. William was here. He went inside and found said shinigami looking around his office.

"What are you doing here?" Claude asked shutting the door the lock clicking into place.

"Hmm? I assumed we were going to have lunch. It is lunch time isn't it?" William answered turning to face him.

He frowned seeing his face and walked over to grip his chin. "What happened?"

Claude swatted his hand away. "Nothing that concerns you."

William fixed his glasses. "Claude I believe as your mate I have every right." He went to look away but Claude grabbed his wrist.

"I said no," he half growled half stated.

William went to break his grip but paused when he looked into his eyes. They held a red tint to them. The demon was in control. No use reasoning with Claude now. His demon was in a mood so it was best for William to go along with it the best way he knew how to get him to calm down.

William narrowed his eyes and pulled his wrist from his grasp. But William rarely did what was best. "Stop being stubborn Claude."

Claude growled. "Don't tell me what to do."

William rolled his eyes. "Or what?"

The shinigami soon found himself slammed against the back wall a hand holding him back by his throat. "Or I shall have to teach you a lesson."

William snorted as best as he could. "Like you could."

The first hit was expected. As was the second and the ones that followed. His glasses were knocked off, his nose was broken. Hit back into place and rebrocken again until Claude was calm.

Claude panted and let go of William finally seeing his damage done and hung his head. "God William...why do you let me do that to you?"

He led the younger man to the desk and had him sit down taking off his coat and wetting a towel to clean up the blood. "I could've killed you."

William held he towel to his nose to stop the blood flow. "But I knew you wouldn't."

Claude sighed. "That's not the point William."

He got a new shirt for the man and helped him change. "I could've lost every inch of control I had and killed you."

William grabbed his hand and pulled him back gripping his chin. "But you didn't Claude. I do it because I love you. I know you wouldn't have killed me. That's why I do it."

Claude pressed their foreheads together. "Perhaps his highness is right...maybe I am going soft..."

William wrinkled his nose but hissed in pain. "Is that what's got your webs in a twist? The Trancy child?" he asked.

Claude nodded. "He was in the middle of beating Hannah and I stopped him." He pulled back and cleaned the rest of the blood away picking up the death god's glasses and placing them back on him.

"Can we still have that lunch?" he asked.

William chuckled and nodded. "Of course Claude."

Claude kissed him. "I know just the place."

William rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses up. "I'm sure you do."


End file.
